Gardeners and other individuals who have occasion to work with shovels find that while it is sometimes relatively easy to push or dig a shovel in the ground it can then be quite difficult to actually lift away the shoveled load. This can be a particular problem for those who are naturally weak or for those who are simply out of condition.
Normally, the lifting task is achieved by using one hand to grip the shovel handle at a point relatively low along the length of the handle, and the other hand to effectively lever the handle about that point. Concurrently, the worker lifts at the same point. If the ground load is heavy, or if it remains partly consolidated with the surrounding ground where it is situated, then the task of lifting becomes more difficult. Likewise, if the fibre of grasses, roots or other vegetation has to be pulled or broken, then the weight of the load is effectively increased and the job becomes tougher. The worker will tend to grip the handle at a lower point towards the load to reduce the moment arm represented by the load. But, this requires more stooping and bending on the part of the worker and, for some people, the work can quickly become exhausting.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a shoveling aid to assist workers with the process of shoveling.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shoveling aid which is simple in construction, portable and easy to use.